The Black Pearl
by jop
Summary: Ginny has a present, Draco knows what it is. and wait, is that DRACO and GINNY i see walking side by side?
1. Default Chapter

ok, i hope i can get many reviews on this. I got this idea when i was in the shower. so let me just get started on this.  
  
bThe Black Pearlb/  
  
"Wow, it's beautiful", 6th year Ginny Weasley gasped. "mmm" Hermoine agreed. "Any idea who gave this?"  
  
"Yup, here's the card." "To Ginny, Love uncle Louie"  
  
"He's officially my favourite uncle!" ginny giggled.  
  
"I think I should put it on a chain and wear it, dont you agree? Ginny touched the small elegant black pearl that shone brightly in the sun. "Yeah, wear it in any way you like, it looks beautiful all the same"  
  
Ginny silently agreed.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________  
  
"Hey Gin" ron greeted her as she entered the common room. "Where did you get this from?"  
  
"uncle Louie!" she answered proudly. "No fair, he didn't give me anything!" he growled. "He probably still remembers that incident about his china vase"  
  
"Well, come on, we'll go play some exploding snap before getting some food from the kitchen."  
  
As they walked out of the portrait hole, they met the one and only blonde, sleek guy, Draco Malfoy.  
  
Draco didn't seem to notice them at first but then about a second later, he was hurling rude remarks at them. Draco was about to make his final remark before leaving when he suddenly noticed Ginny's black pearl hanging from her neck. He had seen it somewhere before, but he couldn't remember where. He sighed in frustration. It wasn't that he cared for that weasley girl, it was just that he hated it when he couldn't remember things he wanted to.  
  
So, he just walked away still thinking.  
  
"I don't believe it, he didn't even continue talking!" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, he probably got a brain freeze."  
  
They shrugged off the idea and continued walking.  
  
That night, Draco went back home to celebrate christmas with his parents. Narcissa, as usual was seated on the table first. He had to listen to his father droning on about how stupid dumbledore was thinking he could still control the school at his old age. Then, Draco noticed something that would make his christmas night more interesting.  
  
A Black Shiny Elegant pearl was sitting on Narcissa's neck, giving off a radiant glow. Draco sat up. And stared. If Narcissa had it, it definitely had to be something to do with dark magic. He knew Narcissa loved dark magic antiques. What more, dressing up in some of her antiques to impress Lucius?  
  
The thought of Ginny Weasley being sucked up in some dark magic thing made his hair stand. Wait, why am i feeling this way? he reprimanded himself. You asshole, a voice in his head yelled. Just warn her!  
  
When he got back to hogwarts, he immediately went looking for a particular redhead.  
  
He found her at the library looking through a book. She still had her black pearl around her neck. "Weasley" he hissed.  
  
She looked around. and when she spotted Draco her eyes widened. he mouthed to her to come over. She cautiously went over. "What?" she hissed back. he proceeded telling her about the black pearl necklace he saw with Narcissa.  
  
"but, it's impossible, uncle Louie gave it to me and how would i know you're telling the truth?"  
  
"It's just the truth, believe it or not, I've done my part. If you ever come across any trouble because of THAT, don't blame me." he said sternly. As he turned to walk off, Ginny called out to him. "wait" He smirked.  
  
"if it's the truth, could you come with me to go ask uncle louie where he got this?" she asked timidly as she fingered the black pearl.  
  
he thought for awhile. "yeah, i guess so." she smiled.  
  
That evening, they went to hogsmeade's post office to inquire about uncle Louie's whereabouts.  
  
The bell jingled as they opened the door. A lady with large glasses looked up. "can i help you?"  
  
"Yeah, i need you to tell me about Mr Louie Weasley's whereabouts"  
  
"Give me a minute please"  
  
When the woman said a minute, she really meant a minute. She looked at Ginny for awhile then looked at her symthetically.  
  
"Mr Weasly has been dead for about two years already."  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Hehe, cliffe, cliffe! right. so how was my first chap? i hope it was okay... please review it. I love them. 


	2. Eyes?

_________  
  
The next morning, Ginny woke up staring at a pair of grey eyes. the grey eyes blinked. She blinked. and she screamed. "shut it! it's irritating me!"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Well, remember what happened last night?" Ginny thought for a moment. "UNCLE LOUIE!" she suddenly exclaimed. "is...is it true?" she asked her face white with fear. "Is...is he really dead?" "Well, technically yes, the woman told me that he just disappeard and after searching for a few days, they found a skeleton and believed it to be his."  
  
"Do you think it's true then?"  
  
"honestly, i basically don't care but since I've gone through so much to help you, I may as well help you finish what you're finding. and I'm not sure about that uncle louie thing... but i doubt that skeleton's his. They have no hard proof."  
  
"me too" Ginny sighed.  
  
That moment, mdm promfrey came in and checked Ginny once more. They were both glad when she announced that Ginny was alright and could be dismissed. Draco also promised Ginny he would check out the library when he was free.   
  
When Ginny entered the common room, she came face to face with a pale faced Ronald Weasley. "Ginny! where were you? We were looking all over for you! you didn't come back last night!"  
  
"oh calm down ron, i was up at night doing research!"  
  
Ron looked suspicious. But luckily he dropped it.   
  
After Lunch, Ginny made her way to the library. She began looking through some books that could maybe tell her more about this black pearl. She browsed through some books. Then, she came accross this book called "Dark Antiques of the past" Bingo she thought.   
  
She looked at the index "B..bb..bb.b.bb....b, there, B. hmmm, black pearl... There! found it! page 112..." She eagerly flipped through the pages and found her page.   
  
"Weasley?"   
  
She jumped and saw the pair of grey eyes again. "don't do that!" she scolded.  
  
"fine, fine, don't get all worked up! ahhhh, i see you have found it."  
  
"yeah, come see this."  
  
The Black Pearl  
  
Originally created in 1044, the black pearl's originator was Frank Hubeam. Frank was a simple wizard, with an ordinary wife, and an ordinary life. He loved to investigate and create things. In 1046, His wife, Marie Hubeam, left him for another man. The other man was no ordinary man. He had a bright mind, with a definite bright future ahead. Jealousy together with anger, caused him to create the black pearl. The Black Pearl was supposedly to be created to impress his wife over. But rumors are that they were to curse her. Which it was, we don't know but one thing is that, He created 2 black pearls, we too, don't know why. After he failed to give these pearls, he sold it. It was sold for 50 galleons each, and were bought over by an antique owner, Ash Goldman. Mr. Goldman kept it in his shop until his life ended, Thus, letting it be found by the ministry. The ministry confirmed that it was covered with dark magic and refused to let anyone near it. But, in the year 1544, a traitor, supposedly working with the ministry till he fled, stole it. He was a follower of He Who Must Not Be Named. This was one of the reasons why He Who Must Not Be Named rose so fast in those dark years. How he did it, we don't know. But after being defeated by the famous Harry Potter, the black pearls were found again - this time, buried under a patch of soil. Up till today, the ministry did something to it, and it is now in the hands of another antique seller, this time by the name of Jon Bond. Mr Bond owns a shop in knockturn alley, but we do not know, who has bought it over. Mr Bond told us that it was private, and refused to say anything else. Any recent infos, please do not hesitate to visit us at the blue house, situated somewhere in Diagon Alley. Good Day.  
  
"Geez, one of them is with mother and the other, you."  
  
"Maybe you could ask your mother where she got it from?"  
  
"I could try, but i can't promise any answers, sometimes she pretends not to hear me."  
  
"Holy shit. look at the time. gotta run, see you around" Ginny Weasley practically flew out of the library. Draco borrowed the book and went to his next class.   
  
----------------------------------  
  
Draco didn't really pay attention to what Prof. Binns was saying. Much to his surprise, practically the whole class was not listening too. He was shocked to see Finnigan drooling on his books, asleep, Potter and Weasel chatting about something and Granger staring in space. Prof. Binns seemed oblivious to the surroundings. He shook his head. Maybe that was how dead people did things.  
  
He started thinking about what he read with Ginny earlier on. Ginny. He thought. She was like a role model, with good looks, good grades, good friends. and he, just a pale haired ordinary boy with un-caring parents. If he was given a chance, he wouldn't mind going out with Ginny. he admitted to himself.   
  
He sighed and looked over to Potter and his gang, that is another reason why he didn't want to spend too much time with her. The thought of being related to that weasley was quite hair-raising.   
  
When class ended, he went back to his common room, his mind still filled with many unsettled thoughts.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
I'm stopping here!!!!!!!!!! please press the submit review "go' and submit what you think!   
And, one thing, The black pearl article that i wrote, the dates may not exactly be correct. I made it up. and another thing, i really really need reviews to boost me on! 


End file.
